Long Road Home
by CharmingStar
Summary: When she ran to get away from her destiny, destiny followed. Instead of going to LA Buffy went to San Francisco and found work in the popular club, P3. BtVSCharmed crossover. Edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Long Road Home**

**Author: CharmingStar **

**E-mail: PG-13**

**Category: Crossover/AU **

**Summary: When she ran to get away from her destiny, destiny followed. Instead of LA Buffy went to San Francisco and started work in P3. BtVS/Charmed crossover.**

**Spoilers: Charmed season 5. Piper/Leo. Phoebe and Paige both single. Buffy season 2 AU after that.**

**Authors note: This is the first Buffy crossover that I have EVER written. If there is anything wrong with please tell me.**

**Authors note 2: Ok I know that this has probably been done before but I have the idea for this story in my head for over a year now and it was really starting to bug me, I needed to write it down and get it out of my head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters out of Charmed and Buffy. They both belong to their respectable owners. Any characters that you do recognize, I do not own.**

Chapter 1

Waves crashed upon the sand, the smell of salt filled the air. A lone figure walked across the beach barefooted, feeling the sand between her toes. Buffy breathed in the air and thought that it felt good to be free. She stopped and looked out to the vast ocean, lifting her head to feel the sun upon her face and to listen to the lulling sound of the sea and the cool breeze that surrounded her. After a while of just standing there, a pair of cold but comforting arms wrapped themselves around her. She covered them with her own and looked up to see her Angel. She reached out with her hand to brush it across his cheek.

"How did you find me here?" She asked gently.

"If I was blind, I would see you." He replied with the same gentle tone.

She lowered her hand down to his again at her waist and closed her eyes. She leaned into the embrace with Angel.

"Stay with me."

"Forever. That's the whole point. I'll never leave." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Not even if you kill me."

She heard those words and her face contorted into one of pain, until she jerked awake from a nightmare that never ceased from recurring.

"Oh Buffy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." A woman said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"No Piper, its fine. Oh god, my break was over 20 minutes ago. I'm so sorry," Buffy rushed as she realised that she must have fallen asleep while on her break. "I just sat down and…"

"Buffy, its fine, there are plenty of other people out there. If you want you could take the night off, you look like you haven't slept properly in weeks." Piper offered. Buffy had turned up at P3 two weeks ago looking for work and Piper had given her a job, out of sympathy mainly, although, Piper had to admit, she did the job well. Piper sensed something about the girl, but she just couldn't tell what. She saw a look in her eyes that told her a great tragedy had happened to her. She had seen that look many times. It was in her sister, Phoebe's, eyes when they had had to vanquish Cole for the first time, and it had been in her eyes every time she had looked in the mirror after they had lost Prue and now Buffy had the same sort of look in her eye and it hurt Piper to see it which brought out the compassionate side and the need to watch out for her.

"No Piper. I'm fine. I can work." Buffy said as she stood to go back to work. Piper was the owner of the club P3, she was a kind woman. To most people Piper acted very motherly, always worrying about other people's well being.

'_She would make a great mother' Buffy_ thought when she suddenly stopped that train of thought as it reminded Buffy of her own mother and how much she missed her. But she couldn't go back, not after what happened with Angel. However much she missed her friends and mother, she couldn't face what she had done and what had happened to them.

"Ok well if you are sure." Piper and Buffy both walked back out into the bar where the bar staff and others were setting up, getting ready to open tonight. P3 was a very popular club, it may have had something to do with all the bands that Piper Halliwell managed to get to play there, but the staff was always kept busy.

"Ok please tell me why we are roaming around in a cemetery when we could be at the club having fun." Paige Matthews whined at her sister as she dragged her round one of San Francisco's cemeteries. Cringing Paige looked down as she stepped into a patch of mud with her very new and very expensive pair of shoes. "I definitely don't have the right shoes on for this, why didn't you tell me where we were going before dragging me out!"

"Shh! I had a premonition. Someone is going to get attacked, we need to stop it." Phoebe Halliwell, the middle sister, replied back to her younger sister. The three sisters, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were sisters but they were also witches, the three most powerful, good witches in the world. Phoebe, the middle sister got premonitions of the past and the future when she touched certain people or objects. Tonight Paige and Phoebe had been getting ready to meet Piper at P3 when Phoebe had touched Paige's cross necklace.

Flashback

"_Hey Paige, are you nearly ready yet?" Phoebe called out to her sister as she had been in the bathroom for the past twenty minutes._

"_Yeah I am. I just need to put my jewellery on." Her muffled reply came back from the bathroom. "Phoebe, can you find my necklace for me, the one with the silver cross, I think its somewhere on the dressing table." _

"_Yeah, sure." Phoebe started searching through Paige's mess on her dresser when she found the cross and picked it up. She was thrown into a premonition._

_Girl running. Cemetery. Gravestones. Man chasing after here. Inhuman speed. Grabbed her. Tried to fight him off. He held her down with inhuman strength. Bit into her neck. Flung to the floor. Lifeless. Dead._

"_Whoa. Ok Paige. Premonition. Get out here now. I'm going up to the attic to check the book of shadows. I think that there are some vampires still out there." She didn't wait for Paige's reply as she left her in the bathroom and ran up to the attic where their family heirloom, which had been passed down for generations, the book of shadows was kept. It didn't take long for Paige to join Phoebe in the attic._

"_Wait, what did you say? Vampires. No we got the queen. They are all dead. I think I should I should remember the vampire thing." Paige said not believing what her sister told her as last year when she had been attacked by vampires and almost turned into one still rang clear in her mind. Her sisters showed up and somehow the queen had been killed, along with all her vampires, saving Paige. 'Actually, we never did find out who killed the vampire queen'. Paige thought_

"_Yes I know Paige. But I just had a premonition and a thing that had inhuman strength, inhuman speed and bit into someone's neck sounds like a vampire to me. Although I thought that we had killed them all." Phoebe said as she flicked through the book of shadows. "Maybe we should call Leo?" _

"_Yeah, good idea. Maybe he can shed some light on it." Paige agreed. "LEO!"_

_After having to only wait a few seconds the familiar sequence of blue and white lights filled the attic signaling the entrance of Leo Wyatt the Charmed Ones whitelighter, also Piper's husband and their brother-in-law._

"_You called." He replied with a smile on his face. "Wait aren't you supposed to be at the club. You know meeting Piper there."_

"_Yes Leo, but I had a premonition. I was just wondering, are you sure that all the vampires are dead from when the vampire queen was killed?" Phoebe asked looking up from the Book of Shadows._

"_Umm… well as far as I know all those type of vampires were killed. Yes" Leo answered._

"_Okay then…Wait, what do you mean 'those type of vampires'?" Paige asked walking around the book towards him._

"_There are two different types of vampires." Leo answered back. Looking around at their confused faces, he continued. "The ones who pledged their allegiance to the queen and the ones that decided that they wanted to go at it alone. Nobody knows when but way back when the queen ruled all vampires there was a power struggle and a group of vampires who thought that the queen wasn't fit to rule and started a war against her. After years of fighting they called a truce and the ones that did not want to follow the queen left and with them they took their allegiance, which meant that if the queen died, they would remain unharmed. Only a few left, but those few learnt to survive quickly and they spread like vermin across the world, feeding off of humans and turning some. Does that answer a few questions?" _

"_So are you saying that now the queen is dead only the other type survives? Can they turn into bats?" Paige asked still not liking the memory she had at being attacked by a bunch of bats._

"_No they can't. That was only a trick that the queen's vampires mastered. The others spread by biting their victims, sucking their blood until almost dead, then having them suck their blood." Leo replied._

"_Well that's disgusting, wait that's what happened in my premonition. This girl was running through a cemetery, something was chasing her, and then it grabbed her and bit her neck which is why I thought vampire.. So are you saying that if we don't help her then she will turn into a vampire?" Phoebe asked closing the book._

"_Only if she sucks its blood, usually vampires just kill their victims to feed only turning a few when they feel the need." _

"_Ok we need to get out there. We need to save that girl." Phoebe said moving to get stuff that they would need to fight a vampire. She moved towards the chest that was in the attic. She opened the lid and removed certain objects. Paige walked over to her and she started handing certain things to her. "Ok cross, holy water and stake. That's all we need isn't it. That's what we took for the last vampires." Phoebe said shutting the chest._

"_Yes but last time we didn't really have a chance to use it. Especially not me." She said accenting that last part._

"_Ok, if you two are alright I'll go to the club and give Piper the edited version, she doesn't need the added stress, if you need me just call. I'll see you at the club later." With that he left to go tell his wife what her sisters were up. Silently hoping that his wife wouldn't rush off to try and help them, after all she was pregnant._

End flashback.

"Are we there yet?" Paige whined as her shoes sank into the mud once again.

"Shh… wait. I think that we might be close, I recognise these stones." Phoebe said. They were suddenly cut of from their musings when a scream penetrated the peaceful, but eerie, atmosphere of the cemetery. They stood still and looked around to see if they could see from who the scream had come from. It didn't take them long because very soon the girl out of Phoebe's premonition came running towards them. She looked terrified and her pursuer was not far behind. She screamed again, and then noticed Phoebe and Paige. She ran towards them.

"Please… please help me." She pleaded as she ran behind them. "He's gaining on me." But that was too late as he was already there. He was of medium build and had ridges along the brow of his face. He also had amber eyes and a sharp pair of fangs inside of his mouth that he was showing with a feral grin plastered on his face.

"Oh look, starters, main course and desert, my lucky night. Which one shall I eat first?" He said as the feral grin became even wider. He moved towards the three while Phoebe turned around to the young girl.

"Run. Run as fast as you can. Don't look back." It didn't take telling her twice as she turned and fled as fast as she could.

"Don't run far. I'll get to you soon." The vampire shouted to his fleeing prey. He turned back to Phoebe and Paige, he waited only a few seconds before he lunged towards Paige, but she had suspected that he would do so, so out of fear she orbed away and then orbed back again only a few feet away, but it was far enough.

"What… witches? That wasn't on the menu." The vampire didn't back down but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. He was close to Phoebe so she did a high round kick to the chest. If he were paying attention the kick wouldn't have really done much damage, but because Paige orbing had distracted him he lost his momentum and fell over a nearby gravestone.

"Quick, Phoebe, stake him." Paige yelled as she rushed towards her sister. Phoebe fumbled around in her bag that held all the items but by the time that she had got the wooden stake out of the bag, the vampire had regained his focus and was getting up to attack Phoebe. He strode towards her and slapped her hard across the face causing her to fall to the ground

"Stake!" Paige yelled and the stake dematerialised in a swirl of blue orbs. She directed her hand and the stake plunged deep in the vampire's heart. In moments the vampire was crumbling into dust with a shocked expression on his face. Paige rushed over to Phoebe to make sure that she was ok, when Paige reached her side she was already getting up.

"Ow, ow, ow… that hurt!" Phoebe stated as Paige helped her to stand.

"Well at least we stopped the vampire harming that girl." Paige said cheerfully as Phoebe fully got to her feet.

"Yeah… but whose going to save us?" Phoebe said as she stared out around the cemetery. When Paige turned to look at what had Phoebe's attention there were a dozen more vampires were heading their way.

"I don't think that we can deal with twelve." Paige said as they continued looking out, each vampire with that same feral grin on their faces. "Lets get out of here." Paige announced and grabbed Phoebe by the arm and orbed them away and back to the manor and safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The club was crowded tonight, it usually was. P3 was one of the most popular clubs in San Francisco and Buffy didn't mind working there one bit, the pay was good and Piper was really nice. Every night Buffy tried to feel as happy as she looked on the outside, but she could never really bring herself too. Whenever she did feel a tiny ounce of happiness somebody out of the male species would come up to the bar and try to flirt with her, which always took her back to memories of Angel. He may never have been the flirtatious type, but everything little thing lately made her think about him, getting her down, and it was starting to show.

"Buffy," Piper called as she walked towards the girl who looked deep in thought. "Are you sure that you are alright? I mean you look a little distant." Piper asked as she stood next to her. She had wanted to check on her all night but it had been very busy, this was the only chance that she had had all night.

"I'm fine Piper. Really I'm fine" She tried to reassure Piper with a smile but the smile didn't reach her eyes, so she could see right through it. Piper was about to say something when her husband walked in.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Buffy looked over at what Piper had seen. It was her husband Leo. Buffy had to admit that Piper had done very well, he was definitely a cutie. "He is over an hour late and my sisters are no where in sight." Buffy had met Piper's two sisters and they were also really nice. Buffy and Piper watched as Leo made his way through the crowd and made his way to the bar. He smiled at Piper but that smile left quickly once he saw the glare that she was giving him.

"Piper, honey. I'm sorry that I'm late. Umm… I need to talk to you." Leo said indicating that they needed to talk alone. Buffy noticed it and walked a little to the side which would be out of hearing distance to anyone with normal hearing, but perfectly alright for slayer hearing. She made herself look busy by cleaning glasses.

"Leo what is it? And where are my sisters?" Buffy heard Piper demand quietly.

"They had a little trouble. It seems that somebody got bit in the neck and they had to help them." He spoke in semi-code just in case anyone could hear them. "Also blood loss was a problem. Phoebe saw it and helped out where she could. They are going to meet you hear in a little while."

Buffy couldn't believe it. Vampires, it had to be. She almost dropped the glass that she was holding, people getting bit in the neck, blood loss. She had run away to escape her destiny, but it seems that it had caught up with her. She might not be in Sunnydale anymore but she was still the Vampire Slayer. She ran from Sunnydale because of the memories of Angel, not the vampires. She never actually thought that there would be vampires in San Francisco,

'_But it seems that wherever I go there will be Vampires'_ she thought bitterly. People are going to get hurt if she doesn't help. From the sounds of it Piper's sister Phoebe witnessed an attacked. She came so close to being killed, and if that had happened she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

'_After I get off work I am going to patrol' _Buffy thought finally. She got off work in an hour. Buffy wasn't really listening to Piper and Leo anymore, but she stopped her mental tirade when Piper's phone rang.

"Hello… Phoebe… Oh my god, are you all right? Is Paige all right as well? No I will be home right away… No my manager can look after the club… Phoebe, stop it I'm on my way home." Piper put the phone down and turned to grab her coat from under the bar. "Buffy can you tell Louise that I have a family emergency. Tell her to lock up tonight." Buffy was nodding along with everything that Piper was saying. It sounded like something had happened to her sisters. "Oh and Buffy, please get some sleep tonight." Buffy smiled genuinely at Piper for the first time in ages. _Just like Piper _Buffy thought as she continued to mother hen her. Piper smiled one last time at Buffy, turned round grabbed Leo and nearly ran out of the club.

'_I am definitely patrolling tonight' _she thought '_Piper has been so nice to me. If anything happens to her or her sisters, then it will be entirely my fault. I cannot let that happen.' _She kept thinking along those lines as she continued to work for the rest of the hour.

"She's on her way home." Phoebe said as she just hung up with Piper. "I told that we were fine and that she could stay there, but you know how she gets."

"She was probably out of the door while still on the phone." Paige replied smirking.

"Yeah," Phoebe replied "It's just that Piper shouldn't be dealing with all the stress, she could seriously damage our niece's health."

"Oh Phoebe stop worrying. Piper would never do anything to put her daughters' life in danger, and anyway she told us not to worry about her." Paige said back.

They continued to talk for about ten minutes until Piper almost knocked the door off of its hinges by storming into the house.

"Oh god, are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes Piper, as we told you on the phone we are fine." Phoebe replied with a roll of her eyes. Piper changed her attitude immediately.

"What the hell were you thinking? I am so glad that you okay. Now I can hurt you myself. You could have gotten yourselves killed, going into an attack without the power of three. You didn't even have a spell to vanquish it." She continued to rant until Phoebe cut her off.

"Piper, we were thinking about saving that innocent girls life. We got there and she was running away from the vampire. If you could have seen the terror that was on her face you would know why we had to do it." Phoebe explained softly.

"Oh Phoebe. I'm sorry. It's just that I worry. I know why you did it." Piper's attitude once again changed as she went and hugged her sister. "But you are all alright though." She added once again.

"Yes!" They replied at the same time, even Leo joined in.

"Good. Now, wait vampires, I thought we got them. Well not us but something." Piper asked confusedly.

"Yes, vampires. Leo, explain." Phoebe waved her hand directing her brother-in-law to take over.

"Again?" He asked but quickly shut up when he saw the glare his wife and her sisters were giving him. "Ok there are two types of vampire, the ones who were with the queen and the ones who broke their allegiances to the queen. All the ones who stayed with the queen are now dead. But the other type of vampire are out there right now spreading."

"Wow, that was quick. Why couldn't you have given us the quick version?" Paige asked after hearing the much edited version of the story. She was quickly stopped when Phoebe hit her hard across the arm.

"Don't worry about it Piper. We had everything under control. We staked the vampire, well Paige did and it went poof. Very cool." Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yeah we were able to handle one. It was only when the other twelve showed up that we had to leave." Paige said without realising. Phoebe glared harshly at her sister.

"WHAT!?!" Piper shouted.

"Oops!"

"There is more out there, why didn't you tell me?"

"Piper we didn't want to worry you. To much stress can be bad for the baby." Phoebe said fussing over her sister.

"Phoebe stop worrying. I'm fine. Now tell me how we are going to handle this." Piper replied back.

"We should go up to the attic and research vampires some more. Then we can come up with a spell that will actually work on them." Phoebe said as they all started to make there way up to the attic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Here vampires, vampires, vampires." Buffy said as she stalked through one of San Francisco's cemeteries. As soon as she had got off of work she had gone back to her crappy little apartment, changed into something comfortable to fight in and left to find something to kill. So here she was, stalking around the second cemetery of the night. So far all she had killed was a fledgling vampire and right now she was getting annoyed because after a few weeks without killing anything she had all this pent-up anger and sorrow that she wanted to let out on some unsuspecting bloodsucker.

"Hey look Luvos, dinner" Buffy spun around at the voice and saw two men. One was definitely a vampire as he was out in game face; he looked to be about 20 years old. The other just looked like a normal man, about 35 years old.

"Why do most vampires use that line?" Buffy asked as the vampires moved towards her from opposite directions.

"Because they are stupid and only have the brain power to find food and eat." The man replied calmly with a smirk. Buffy was surprised because, if he was a vampire, he was insulting himself by saying that.

"Hey man, that is so not cool." The young vampire replied after realising that he had just insulted him.

"Are we going to fight or not, because I need to stake some vampires?" Buffy said impatiently.

"If you wish…" The man replied. He made a hand motion and in his hand sat a ball of fire "…but I am not a vampire."

"Oh crap…" Buffy replied just before the man reached back and threw the fireball towards her.

"Ok, there is nothing new here." Phoebe said as she looked through the book. "We already know this." Piper moved around to look over Phoebe's shoulder.

"Vampires; Demon possessed body. Super human strength, speed, senses. Killed by stake through the heart, sunlight and beheading, repelled by holy water and crosses." Piper read, "We know all this." Phoebe closed the book with a defeated sigh. After the book had closed a ghostly wind entered the attic and blew the pages open, they flickered for a little while until they opened on a certain page.

"Thanks Grams." Phoebe yelled up to the ceiling. Paige moved around so all three sisters were looking at the book.

"Vampire Slayer, The; In every generation, there is a chosen one. She alone shall stand against the vampires, demons, and forces of darkness. She is the Slayer, usually always a girl, when one dies another is called. They are gifted with super human strength and speed, they also have a sense for vampires and other forces of darkness." Paige read aloud. "What so there is always a Vampire Slayer around then?"

"Yeah" Leo replied. They all turned to look at him. "What?"

"You knew about Vampire slayers and you didn't tell us." Piper said glaring at her husband.

"Well yeah. I never told you because it never came up, and it isn't Vampire Slayers, its Vampire Slayer. There is only ever one. One dies another is called. But they usually reside in places where vampiric and demonic activity is highest." He explained.

"So why don't we have one here?" Phoebe asked thinking about how many demons there were in San Francisco.

"Well there are different reasons. One, the slayers abilities are physical, think about most of the demons you have come across. They can shoot fireballs, energy balls, and electricity. Two, which is the main reason, San Francisco has you." He said indicating towards the sisters with a smile. "San Francisco doesn't need a slayer, it has the Charmed Ones."

"O…k but still, we have a vampire problem and…" Phoebe was unable to finish her sentence because as she touched the page about Vampire Slayers she was drawn into a premonition.

_Girl. Blonde hair. Familiar. Demon and vampire. Demon throwing a fireball. Girl diving out the way. Vampire leaning into bite girl._

"What did you see?" Piper asked as her sister came out of her premonition.

"Umm… well I saw a demon and vampire. There was a girl… she seems so familiar but I just can't place her. The vampire attacked her. She was in the cemetery we were in earlier. We need to go, we need to save her." Phoebe explained getting ready to go save her.

"Wait… what about the demon?" Piper asked.

"What about the demon, that girl is going to be attacked we need to help her!" Phoebe said adamantly.

"Ok let's go." Piper finally said. They gathered the stuff they needed. "Leo stay here. We will be back soon." She told him, kissed him then left with the others.

"Oh crap…" Buffy said just before the man threw the fireball in her direction. She back flipped out of the way and took shelter from a tall gravestone. "They have never done that before."

"Come out pretty girl." The vampire taunted.

"No it's ok! It's pretty cozy where I am thanks." Buffy shouted back from her hiding place. The vampire was looking behind different gravestones while Buffy put her stake up her sleeve so that it would be easy for her to surprise him later.

"Ok I better go out there." Buffy whispered to herself, she stuck her head around the side of the gravestone to see where her opponents were. Once she had got a mental picture of where they were she vaulted herself over the gravestone and kicked the fireball wielding man in the chest. He flew away with great force and smashed into a gravestone. The vampire heard the commotion and turned to see the small blonde girl attack his companion. He growled and lunged at her, but Buffy was ready for him and punched him and followed it up by a roundhouse kick and he tumbled over a nearby gravestone. By then the demon had regained his composure and had risen and formed a fireball. He threw it and Buffy had to dive to the floor once again and roll to the side. She swiped his legs from underneath him and he fell to the floor with a thud. Buffy jumped up and spun around and kicked the vampire that was trying to sneak up on her. He once again lost his momentum and fell to the ground.

"Ok you are getting annoying." The fireball man said, losing the cocky smirk that had been firmly placed on his face since the beginning, as he stood back up. He formed two fireballs, one in each hand, and once again threw them towards her. Buffy ducked but did not see the vampire sneak up, once again, behind her. He saw his opportunity and sunk his fangs into her neck, with a surprised gasp from Buffy's mouth.

"Ok Phoebe where did this happen?" Piper asked as they moved through the cemetery as quickly and quietly as possible.

"I don't' know exactly but I feel that it is over there" she said as pointed in the direction that she believed the attack was taking place. "We have to hurry." They urged on and finally they heard something, they broke into a run, hoping beyond hope that they were not too late. They arrived to see a demon throw a fireball at the girl and see her dive out of the way. As she got back up, Phoebe was just about to warn her about the vampire sneaking up behind here when she spun around and kicked him.

"Wow." Paige muttered as she watched the vampire tumble over a nearby gravestone.

"Let's get closer." Phoebe said moving forward silently as the others followed.

"Ok you are getting annoying." They heard the demon mutter. He conjured two fireballs and threw them at the girl and she ducked but the vampire behind her was too quick while she was distracted and sunk its teeth into her neck.

"NO!" Phoebe yelled as she saw her premonition coming true. Phoebe ran up to the vampire and kicked him off of the girl. She tumbled to the ground holding her neck. Piper and Paige also ran forward.

"What the…?" The demon uttered just before Piper raised her hands and brought them down blowing him up with scream of agony. They both turned around to see Phoebe battling with the vampire, although it looked like the vampire had the upper hand

"A little help here!." She managed to get out whilst trying to fend off blows.

"Move!" The girl yelled as she pushed Phoebe aside, kicked the vampire in the chest, then pulled the stake out of her sleeve and plunged it deep into the vampires' heart. They all watched while he turned to dust almost instantaneously. She turned around to face Piper, Phoebe and Paige. They finally got a good look at her.

"Buffy?" Piper asked confusedly.

"Hey Piper." Buffy replied with a sheepish look before fainting from blood loss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

"What happened!" Leo shouted as the orbs materialized into four women, one unconscious.

"Put her on couch." Piper instructed to Leo as they entered the Halliwell  
manor by the orb express. After Buffy had fainted Piper, Phoebe and Paige  
had orbed back to the manor as quick as possible, as she needed medical attention. "Leo you need to heal her and fast!""What happened? Is this who I think it is?" He asked as he moved his hands  
towards her neck and the familiar golden glow surrounded his hands and Buffy's wound as the healing power took effect."If you think it is Buffy, then yes." Piper replied standing behind her almost beginning to pace. "And for what happened… Phoebe, care to explain?""Had a premonition, demon and vampire, arrived at the cemetery, Buffy was   
being sucked dry by the vampire, I kicked him of off her then she stood up  
pushed me out of the way and pushed a stake through his heart, then poof."  
She explained briefly using hand motions towards the end of the very short version of the story to emphasise the 'poof'."Really?" Leo looked down at Buffy with a little surprise. "How did she do that?""Painfully!" Buffy replied as she regained consciousness and trying to sit up, Piper and Leo helped her to make the final move to fully seated position."How are you feeling?" Piper asked sitting on the edge of the sofa laying her hand gently on Buffy's."Oh, like I hit by a big truck." She joked. "Where am I?" She said taking in her surroundings."You're at my home." Piper replied. "We found you in the cemetery, remember?""Yeah… Kind off," Buffy said rubbing her neck thinking that she vaguely remembered getting bit there,

'_Why is there no scar?' _She wondered briefly, then thought of something else. _'Did they see the vampire and the demon?'_

"Umm… what exactly happened?" Buffy asked cautiously wondering what they had seen and whether they would pass it of as a person on PCP and someone who had a couple of lighters up his sleeves, like everyone would have in Sunnydale.

"You were attacked, couple of them." Piper replied still in that calm tone of voice.

"Who attacked me, I mean I don't really remember much of it." Buffy said, lying to try and see whether or not they knew what had happened, truly. But Piper saw straight through her façade, and obviously so did Phoebe and Paige.

"Oh you mean the demon and the vampire that was so intent bleeding you dry?" Paige replied sarcastically earning herself an elbow to the side by Phoebe.

"Smooth!" Phoebe muttered harshly under her breath.

"You know about vampires and demons?" Buffy said suddenly looking round at each of them. "Wait I remember… something… pushing one of you out of the way and staking the vampire."

"Yeah, that was me," Phoebe said from her place behind the sofa. "He had his fangs in your neck and I pulled him off of you and when he was getting the upper hand you jumped in and staked him, thank you by the way." She finished off looking directly at Buffy.

"I should be thanking you." Buffy said quietly "I would be dead if you hadn't pulled him off of me."

"You don't have to thank us Buffy" Piper said from her position of the sofa next to her, "but how do you know about vampires?"

Buffy inwardly panicked and froze. What should she tell them, that she was the vampire slayer, that she had ran away from the Hellmouth, away from her destiny because she felt lost, scared, vulnerable?

'_I can't tell them the truth, I will have to play secret identity girl again.' _Buffy thought bitterly as she knew how fabulous that usually worked out.

"Well where I live vampires are really common and if you want to survive you either fight or live in denial." Buffy lied shakily hoping that her face or eyes didn't give her away too much, but unfortunately for Buffy Leo had been around long enough and was too perceptive for his own good and realised there was something wrong with what Buffy was saying.

"Umm… Piper, Paige can I talk to you for a second." Leo said to the sisters then turned to Phoebe, "could you stay with Buffy for a minute?"

"Sure." Phoebe replied, not liking to be left out but realising the need to stay with the young girl. Piper got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen with Leo and Paige following.

"What's up Leo?" Piper asked once they were out of earshot, even for heightened senses.

"I think Buffy is keeping something from us." He replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Like what Leo?" Paige asked

"I know Sunnydale, and trust everybody there is in denial, they wouldn't believe a vampire was killing them even if it was feeding off of them!" He replied. "Sunnydale sits atop a Hellmouth and trust me it is what it sounds like. Like the underworld is where all the demons reside, the Hellmouth is a mouth into Hell, a mystical convergence of energy which draws vampires and demons to it like flies to honey."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with Buffy?" Piper asked

"Buffy knows about vampires and demons, she lives in Sunnydale, she is not that old, she was in that cemetery and she killed that vampire!" Leo said noticing that the girls were not catching onto his train of thought. "I think she is the vampire slayer."

"What! She can't be I mean I thought you said she wasn't in San Francisco?" Piper replied angrily.

"I said that slayer isn't needed here, but the Elders don't keep track of the slayer as that is the Powers That Be's territory and that of the Watcher's council, a pact was made many years ago that whitelighters and the Elders would not interfere with Slayer and they would not interfere with our business. The slayer could be anywhere, and I think that Buffy is her." He said pointing in the living rooms direction where Phoebe and Buffy were.

"We need to ask her," Paige said for the first time in a while "How about we show her the book and the page on Slayer's and see how she reacts."

"I think that is a good idea." Leo replied "I'll go and get it." He went to leave when Paige interrupted him.

"Umm Leo I have a quicker way." She said with a smirk "Book!" She shouted and in an instant the book of shadows appeared in her hands in a swirl of blue orbs. Once they had the book they walked back into the living room to see Buffy and Phoebe chatting quietly. As they entered they both looked up and Phoebe noticed the book in Paige's hands and raised an eyebrow quizzically at them.

"Umm guys… what's with the…" Phoebe said pointing towards the book.

"Just need to show Buffy something that we looked at earlier." Piper replied cryptically as Paige laid the book on the coffee table and flicked to the page that she was looking for.

Buffy was curious, to say the least. It was a BIG book, I mean the books that Giles usually made us look through were big, but this was BIG, and very old looking. Finally it looked like Paige had found what she was looking for and they all turned to look at Buffy.

"Buffy would you please read this and tell me if you recognise anything?" Piper asked sitting the other side of Buffy. Paige turned the book round and pushed it towards her, she looked down and saw the title.

_Vampire Slayer, The_

'_Uh oh' _Buffy thought

"So much for secret identity gal" She finally said out loud looking at the people surrounding her.

Hey, sorry its been so long but im getting back into this story so please tell me if ya like it and if I should really continue… thanks

CharmingStar


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"How do you know about this?" Buffy asked pointing towards the book.

"So this is you, you are the vampire slayer?" Leo asked after watching her reaction to the book.

Buffy didn't know what to do, lie, tell the truth, scream, run? Why was everything so complicated?

'_Hang on, why do they have a book that specifically references Slayer's?' _Buffy thought suddenly.

"Even if I was I'm not anymore." Buffy quietly replied with a look of anger and sadness mixed together.

"What do you mean anymore? If you were called as a slayer you can't be un-called, the only way to stop being the slayer is to die!" Leo replied confusedly, not seeing the danger of his statement.

"I left, I ran!" Buffy shouted as she jumped up from her place on the sofa. "I lost something and I will never get it back all due to being called as the slayer. So I ran!"

At that point Piper had had enough of the sadness and anger radiating from the young girl so she jumped up and pulled her into a tight embrace as Buffy broke down in tears. Piper maneuvered herself and Buffy so they could sit back down on the sofa, while Piper glared at her husband.

"Nice going Leo!" Paige snapped watching as this young girl sobbed into Piper's shoulder.

"Shh, Buffy its okay, it's okay." Piper repeated soothingly until the sobbing started to subside about ten minutes later.

"I'm sorry Piper, I didn't mean…"

"Now don't apologise to me, I'm just glad you are okay." Piper interrupted Buffy before she could continue.

"Umm… I have a question." Buffy said sitting up clearing the last few tears from her face "How do you know about vampires, demons and slayers?"

The sisters and Leo looked at each other remembering that she didn't know who they were and it was clear they were all thinking should they tell the truth. But unfortunately Buffy noticed the looks as she had done the same thing about half an hour previous.

"Oh no don't go giving that look!" Buffy said suddenly pointing towards them.

"What look?" Phoebe said innocently

"The 'should-we-tell-the-truth-or-pretend-that-we-are-completely-normal-and-just know-random-stuff' look!" Buffy replied.

"Wow, there's a look for that?" Leo asked after deciphering what Buffy had meant.

"Yes! You know what I am so I want to know what your story is, and why I'm not seriously injured or dead?" Buffy finished after remembering she had been bitten by that vampire and now there wasn't even a mark.

"Well, to keep it simple, we're witches." Phoebe said from her place behind the sofa. When Buffy heard the word 'witches' she tensed as her experience with magic in the past hadn't exactly been brilliant.

"Witches" Buffy said hesitantly," As in go-psycho-and-swap-bodies-with-young-girls-ensoul-vampires-and-mess-with-peoples-lives witches?"

"Um… not completely sure what you're talking about but we are good!" Phoebe stated firmly "We're the Charmed Ones and we each have individual powers."

"What so you are all these Charmed witches then?" Buffy asked looking at them each confusedly.

"All except Leo" Paige replied, while Buffy turned to look at Leo.

"What are you then?" She asked

"I'm a little complicated but I will explain once the girls have finished." He replied

"Ok… so powers, what type of powers?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"Well I have the power to freeze time and to blow things up basically, its something complicated about slowing down or speeding up molecules." Piper replied first, Buffy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Seriously, blow things up? Can you show me?" Buffy asked shyly. Piper looked around her and saw some paper on the table, screwed one piece up and threw it in the air. Once it was airborne she flicked her hands and the paper exploded and nothing was left.

"Cool!" Buffy exclaimed "That was amazing! What can you two do?" She asked turning to face Phoebe and Paige, who both laughed at the undisguised childish excitement on Buffy's face. Paige answered first.

"I can call things to me and I can orb." She answered but the answer only caused confusion for Buffy.

"Orb?" Buffy asked. Instead of explaining it Paige thought that it would be best just to show therefore she disappeared in a swirl of blue lights and appeared on the other side of the living room.

"Orbing." She said, while Buffy's eyes went wide "And when I call things they come to me in the swirl of blue lights."

"That would come in handy so often back ho…" Buffy stopped herself before she could mention home and feel homesick again. Piper noticed the slip up and placed her hand on Buffy's knee comfortingly. Buffy smiled gratefully at Piper before placing a smile back on her face and turning to Phoebe. Knowing what Buffy wanted Phoebe continued with the show and tell.

"Well to be honest my powers are not quite as interesting or visual as Pipers' or Paige's but I have the power of premonition and I can levitate." And with that she lifted herself about 2 feet of the ground.

"I still think that is pretty damn awesome." Buffy replied still trying to digest everything that had happened tonight. "But that still doesn't explain why I am not dead and, I know you are the Charmed Ones or something, but what does that mean?"

"Well maybe Leo should explain the 'not dead' thing as that was him." Piper said looking at her husband with a smile.

"I'm a whitelighter." He answered vaguely and continued when the only response from Buffy was blank stare. "A whitelighter is basically an Angel for good witches and future whitelighters. We guide, train and protect our charges. We have the power to orb and to heal."

When Leo had mentioned Angel a small stab of pain and sadness shot through her but here and now was not the time to lose it so she continued to listen. When Leo had finished talking some of the confusion faded.

"So you healed me?" Buffy asked putting her hand to her neck.

"Yes, Paige orbed you back from the cemetery and I healed you."

"Wait, you said whitelightys had the power to orb, how come Paige can orb?" Buffy asked

"Whitelighters, and Paige can orb because she is half whitelighter." Leo replied wincing at Buffy's mincing of the title.

"Oh so are you all half whitelighter?" Buffy asked trying to piece together some things, considering they were all sisters.

"Well, no, maybe we should start from the beginning." Piper said finally, thinking it would be easier.

"Phoebe and I didn't know that we were witches until about five years ago, and well Paige didn't know until two years ago." Piper saw Buffy was about to interrupt but held her hand up "You will understand, trust me.

"The truth is that we didn't even know that Paige was our sister until then either. The main fact is that we are the Charmed Ones, the three most powerful good witches in the world. We gained our powers five years ago when our grandmother died and me, Phoebe and Prue were all back together in the manor." Piper looked to Buffy and saw that she was confused

"Prue was our older sister." Phoebe answered sadly and Piper cast her eyes downwards. "She was killed two years ago."

"I'm sorry" Buffy said looking at the sisters.

"Prue had the power of telekinesis and astral projection and when she died the power of three died with her as well. Or so we thought" Piper said smiling at Paige. "When Prue died I didn't think I would be able to go on, if it hadn't been for Phoebe or Leo I would never have stopped trying to bring her back. I was casting a 'too call a lost witch' spell and it obviously had some effect on Paige as she turned up to Prue's funeral and Phoebe had a premonition of the demon that had killed Prue killing Paige."

"I was adopted and I never knew anything about magic or demons or anything, but I had always been open to it. I turned up to the funeral with no idea why I was there, or why I felt drawn to Piper and Phoebe although I had never met any of them before." Paige said and continued Piper's story. "I was with my boyfriend and we went up to a rooftop and suddenly this demon appeared and threw something at me and next thing I knew I had orbed out of the way, I had no idea what was happening, so naturally I freaked out!"

"I was watching from a different building and saw it happen, I was so confused!" Phoebe replied leaving Cole out of the story because it hurt and angered her to think about him. "To cut the long story short, Paige came to the manor and when we were once again all together near the book Paige gained her witch power. And, well here we are two years on." Phoebe finished.

"Umm… okay I get most of it." Buffy said finally "But I still don't get why only Paige has the whitelighter power."

"Oh that's because my father was a whitelighter but Pipers', Phoebes' and Prues' wasn't." Paige replied "Our mother had an affair with her whitelighter and because it was forbidden they gave me up for adoption."

"Ah okay I think I'm keeping up, one more thing though. You mentioned a book, do you mean that?" Buffy said pointing towards the book of shadows.

"Oh this" Piper said picking up from the table and closing it showing the triquetra on the front. "This is our family legacy; this is the Book of Shadows.

"This book has been passed down through the family since our ancestor Melinda Warren, the first witch in our family, about 300 years ago. Every time a new demon, evil creature, good creature, spell or whatever was discovered it was put in the book so that it could be a reference for future generations." Piper finished and put the book on the table once again.

"Wow, that would have made research nights so much easier in Sunnydale." Buffy said without thinking and then suddenly felt very homesick once again.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Piper asked.

"Yeah I just don't really like thinking about home." Buffy replied. Phoebe, Paige and Leo realised that they may be here for a while longer and took various seats around the living room.

"Maybe you should tell us what happened to you now." Piper said gently.

"Yeah, you're right" Buffy agreed with a long sigh "It all started when I was fifteen and my life changed…"

Quite long chapter if I say so myself… sorry if some things are wrong but its 1:30am and I'm pretty tired but I wanted to get this chapter out… Please tell me what you think and I will try and get the next chapter out as quick as possible…

The next chapter: Buffy explains her story to the sisters…

CharmingStar


End file.
